


Kisses

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Junmyeon has been meaning to ask out that daycare worker for a long time now but Sehunnie manages to do it for him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how much sense this makes but this is just a fluffy fic that I somehow managed to slap together. First fic of the new year is a fluff fic? That feels like a good omen!

“Yah, Sehun ah! What did I say about playing with food?”

It was a bad day.

Starting with Sehun tipping the milk in his cereal bowl all over the kitchen floor. He seemed to think it was very funny too, swinging his meaty fists around in the air, sending more milk droplets into the air.

Junmyeon was running late and he was not sure he had all his papers in his briefcase but he was _late_.

“What am I going to do with you, Sehunnie,” he grumbled as he set his briefcase onto the kitchen counter, dropping his red tie on top of it. He sidestepped the milk puddle, scooping Sehun out of his high chair.

It was a whirlwind as he struggled to get Sehun clean and into proper clothes before they were rushing out the door.

He still took the extra time to buckle his son into the car seat because he would be damned if he let anything happen to Sehun just because he was careless.

The Frozen soundtrack had been playing for almost the entirety of the car ride before he realised and by then it was too late to change it. So he resigned himself to having to listen to Elsa belt out Let It Go while he drove into work.

“We’re late, Sehunnie. So lateee,” he groused as he parked his car in front of the kerb, reaching over to unbuckle Sehun’s seatbelt.

Sehun only gurgled at him, waving his dinosaur toy happily in his face as he picked him up, scurrying over to the brightly coloured door with handprints all over them.

The door opened on his second knock.

Junmyeon’s stomach did a backflip when a dimpled smile appeared before him, reaching out for his son.

“Hello, Sehunnie and Junmyeon! You’re so very late!” he grinned, Sehun going willingly into his arms.

“I’m so sorry, Yixing. My alarm didn’t ring and Sehun spilt his breakfast.”

Junmyeon was babbling and he knew it, judging by the amused smile Yixing wore on his face.

“That’s not very nice, Sehunnie,” he cooed, bouncing the boy in his arms, Sehun giggling loudly. “But it’s alright. Say bye to Daddy now.”

“Bye bye, Daddy!”

“Bye, Sehunnie! Bye, Yixing! I’ll see you when I get off work, okay?”

Junmyeon’s heart tripped when Yixing held up Sehun’s right hand to give him a wave, dimpling sweetly before he had to dash out and drive like a madman to work.

Yixing’s smile remained in his mind all day even as he worked on spreadsheets, went to boring meetings and had a doughnut for lunch.

It had been about a year since he had started dropping Sehun off at the daycare that Yixing ran and his heart still did stupid things whenever he saw the man, like threatening to jump out of his chest.

Yixing had the sweetest smile and the kindest voice and he had lips that made Junmyeon want to kiss him.

That was a thought that clung to Junmyeon’s mind when he went to the car, finally remembering to switch out the playlists so that he was not listening to Let It Go on repeat while he drove down to pick up Sehun.

He was early, for once and it was the perfect time to sit in the car, shrugging off his work blazer and taking off his tie before he walked up to the door.

“Hello!” the ferocity of Yixign’s cuteness slammed into him like a freight train when the door opened and he was face to face with him, dressed in a white shirt and a bright yellow apron that was stained with all colours of paint. “You’re early!”

His cheek had a big splotch of yellow paint and his hair had flecks of white in it like it had been snowing. Junmyeon was pretty sure it was just paint.

“Come in! We made cookies today.” Yixing held the door open a little wider and Junmyeon cringed a little when he saw the blue handprint that he had left on the door, his fingers practically coated in the stuff.

“Daddy!” Sehun came toddling towards him, hands covered in green paint. He grabbed at Junmyeon’s legs before Yixing could stop him.

Junmyeon sighed. His nice black pants were now covered with green hand splotches.

“Hello, baby,” he smiled, bending to scoop him up.

Sehun giggled and proceeded to smash his paint-covered hands all over his face.

“Daddy monster!” he cheered above Yixing’s horrified gasp.

“Sehun!”

“It’s alright,” Junmyeon said, grimacing when a wet splotch of paint dripped onto his white shirt. Not that it mattered very much because Sehun was now wiping his green hands all over him.

“I’m so sorry.” Yixing snatched up a wet wipe, mopping the paint off his hands. He grabbed another handful of wipes and Junmyeon’s heart did a backflip when he wiped at the paint on his face.

“Come here, you little brat,” Yixing muttered, grabbing Sehun’s hands. Sehun laughed, giggling as he wiped the mess from his fingers, wriggling in Junmyeon’s arms.

“Down, Daddy!” he squealed and Junmyeon had to put him down, his arms already sore.

“Is he the only one awake?” Junmyeon asked as Sehun toddled off to god knows where, looking around him at the quiet house.

Yixing nodded apologetically.

“He doesn’t seem to sleep very well here,” he said, closing the door behind him. “I just let him run around and get out all his energy so you can put him to bed earlier.”

“Ahh.” Junmyeon looked at the paint splotched on Yixing’s face. “Is that why you’re fingerpainting with him?”

Yixing blushed, ducking his head and Junmyeon wanted to coo at how cute he was.

“He wanted to make a picture for you,” he mumbled, wiping his hands on his apron. Junmyeon bent, picking up a clean wet wipe and carefully cleaned the yellow splotch from Yixing’s cheek.

“Sorry, um-,” he stuttered, cheeks colouring when Yixing’s eyes widened. “You had paint on your face.”

To his surprise, the man blushed even redder.

“Daddy cookie!” Sehun yelled from the kitchen.

Junmyeon snapped out of his daze to follow Yixing into the kitchen, where Sehun had gotten ahold of some chocolate chip cookies and now had chocolate streaks all around his mouth and hands.

“You’ll ruin your dinner, Sehunnie,” Yixing murmured as he picked up a cookie and held it out for Junmyeon.

Junmyeon took it between his teeth and Yixing’s cheeks got ruddier before he looked away, scooping Sehun up to wash his hands at the sink.

“I think we should probably get going,” Junmyeon said, taking Sehun from Yixing’s arms. His son whined loudly at the thought of going home and to be honest, Junmyeon wanted to agree with him.

Yixing’s home was so cosy and homely even with all the streaks of coloured paint he did not manage to wash off and the little kiddy drawings that he put up on his fridge with colourful magnetic letters.

“Did Sehun make any art that I can take home?” Junmyeon asked as he hefted Sehun in his arms, his son making grabby hands in Yixing’s direction.

“Ah, yes.” Yixing scooted around Junmyeon, heading into the living room and Junmyeon followed, patting his son on the back when Sehun burped.

“Sehunnie, why don’t you tell Daddy what your drawing is?” Yixing asked sweetly, holding up a piece of paper so drenched in paint that Junmyeon was surprised it even survived the paint onslaught.

Sehun held out a stubby finger, pointing at the first big brown blob (there were three).

“That’s Daddy.” He planted a kiss on Junmyeon’s cheek for emphasis and Junmyeon’s heart melted into a marshmallow. Yixing clearly felt the same as he cooed silently, holding the paper closer.

“That’s me, Sehunnie.” Sehun pointed to a smaller blue coloured blob, Yixing pulling the paper away before he could touch the still damp paint.

“And what’s the last one? You want a puppy already?” Junmyeon asked, half dreading the answer. Sehun had been very invested in puppies lately, squealing ‘puppy!’ at the tv screen whenever a dog so much as popped up.

“No, no! Yixing hyung! Yixing hyung!” Sehun made grabby hands again and this time, Junmyeon had to move him closer, shell shocked when Sehun planted a big wet kiss on Yixing’s cheek.

The daycare owner looked as stunned as he did, barely even remembering to thank Sehun for his kiss.

“Oh-. Thank you, Sehunnie.” Yixing’s cheeks were a rosy pink as he slid the painting into a zip lock bag, handing it over to Junmyeon, who was doing his best not to look him in the eye.

“Yixing hyung family,” Sehun declared proudly and Junmyeon wondered if it was possible for the floor to open up and swallow him whole when Sehun made kissy faces. “Daddy talks about Yixing hyung a lot.”

Yixing’s mouth dropped open and his cheeks went even redder as he thrust the bag into Junmyeon’s hand, sparks exploding through him at the brief contact.

“Does he?” he said weakly, flapping his hand. “It’s probably time for dinner now so I’ll see you tomorrow, Sehunnie. Be good for your Daddy-.”

“No, no! Yixing hyung must give Daddy kisses! Daddy, kisses!” Sehun squealed, clearly overjoyed and Junmyeon could feel his face going up in flames.

“Um, Sehunnie, I’m not sure-.”

He was interrupted by Yixing’s plush lips, the very lips that he had been dreaming about all day, pressing against his cheek before pulling away very quickly, the other man as red as a tomato.

“Kisses! Now Daddy!” Sehun cheered and what else could Junmyeon do than to plant a quick kiss onto Yixing’s cheek, his face burning.

“We’ll see you tomorrow, Yixing,” Junmyeon stuttered, hoisting Sehun into his arm, clutching the artwork safely in his hands.

As if he had lost all willpower to speak, Yixing merely nodded, dimpling weakly as he opened the door, completely ignorant of the blue paint now stained on his fingertips.

“See you tomorrow, Sehunnie, Junmyeon! Have a good night!”

Junmyeon wanted to die by the time they got to the car. He strapped Sehun into his car seat and set the artwork carefully in the back before going round to seatbelt himself into the driver’s seat.

“Yixing hyung likes kisses,” Sehun informed him very seriously as Junmyeon reached over to change the pop radio station he had on back to the Frozen soundtrack as Sehun demanded every day.

“I’m sure he does, Sehunnie,” Junmyeon replied tiredly as the opening notes of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman rang out in the car. He could not help remembering how soft Yixing’s cheek felt under his lips and thinking how his lips might feel if they were a little lower…

Junmyeon shook himself, glancing at Sehun, who was playing with his stuffed dino, singing softly, out of tune. He smiled and turned back to the road, determined to keep all thoughts of the sickeningly cute daycare worker out of his mind.

Until he stumbled out of bed the next morning, a half-hour before his alarm rang because Sehun was wailing up a storm in the next room.

“I’m coming,” Junmyeon called, wiping a hand over his tired eyes. He stumbled out of bed, nearly tripping over half the blankets that had spilt off the bed when he had been scared awake.

Sehun’s crying paused for a moment before he continued to scream as if he was being murdered in his bed.

“Sehunnie, I’m coming, coming!” Junmyeon yelped when he stepped on a toy car that Sehun must have left on the floor before going to bed. He hopped on one foot, swallowing his curses before staggering into Sehun’s room.

“Baby, are you okay?”

His heart broke a little when he saw Sehun all curled in on himself, clutching at his stuffed dino so hard that he was strangling it.

“Daddy,” Sehun mumbled, clinging onto him when he picked him up out of his crib, kissing the top of his head. “Daddy, song.”

“Oh, baby,” Junmyeon sighed, patting his back as Sehun hiccupped and put his mouth onto his shoulder, sucking on the fabric of his pyjamas.

“Do you wanna build a snowman?” he hummed and was surprised when Sehun shook his head, putting his grubby little hand on his mouth.

“Not the snowman?” Junmyeon asked and Sehun shook his head again, tucking himself under Junmyeon’s chin.

“Star,” he mumbled, “I want Star, Daddy.”

Junmyeon’s heart stuttered and he swallowed, pressing another kiss onto Sehun’s head.

_“This moment with you. If the time can be stopped. I want to be a star that protects you. Even in the invisible place,”_ he sang softly, choking back tears. Sehun looked up at him with bright brown eyes and kissed his chin.

The song Sehun wanted was a song that Junmyeon had written with his late composer husband, a serenade that they turned into a lullaby for Sehun when he was born.

It brought back all the memories of them sitting at the piano together, laughing and joking as Junmyeon wrote the lyrics. Sehun had not asked for the song since Frozen had come out, preferring Do You Wanna Build A Snowman over Junmyeon’s lullaby.

Junmyeon had taken almost two years to heal from his husband’s sudden death and Sehun was three now, already learning to speak.

He was not sure if he even remembered that he used to have another father, even with all the pictures that Junmyeon still kept around.

“Come on, Sehunnie. Don’t fall asleep now,” he murmured, even as a tear slid down his face, splashing onto the crown of Sehun’s head. Sehun was wrapped in his embrace, sucking his thumb. His eyes were fluttering as if he was about to fall asleep again.

Junmyeon bounced him gently and pulled open the curtains, smiling when Sehun jerked a little in his arms.

“Wakey, wakey, Sehunnie,” he said softly. “It’s a beautiful day outside.”

Their morning went off much smoother than the one before, Sehun actually eating his cereal instead of playing with it.

Junmyeon was able to file his papers a little more neatly into his briefcase and do his tie before leaving the house, Sehun tucked in one arm.

“Good morning!” Yixing’s bright smile greeted them when Junmyeon pulled up in front of his home, actually on time.

He was holding a little Aquaman lunchbox in his hand as Junmyeon walked around to unbuckle Sehun, Sehun already reaching out for Yixing.

“No. This isn’t for you,” Yixing said when Sehun tried to grab the lunchbox. “This is for your Daddy, who needs to eat a better lunch than a doughnut.”

He shot Junmyeon a conspiratorial look and Junmyeon sighed.

“Baekhyun told you, didn’t he?” he grumbled as he accepted the lunchbox. It was hefty in his hands and his heart was warm at the thought Yixing actually spending time in the morning making food for him.

“You need to eat better, Junmyeon. If not for yourself, for your son. What will Sehunnie do if you fall sick, huh?” he chastised, tickling Sehun’s belly with a smile.

“Yes, mom,” Junmyeon replied, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering wildly when Yixing dimpled at him. He looked at his watch just as Yixing spoke.

“You better go or you’ll be late. Something tells me your boss won’t be very happy about that,” he winked and Junmyeon’s stomach actually flipped.

“Alright. I’ll see later, Sehunnie. Be good, okay? Don’t giving Yixing hyung too much trouble okay? Love you!”

He dropped a kiss onto Sehun’s head, fully intending to leave but Sehun grabbed his wrist, shaking his head viciously.

“No, no. Kisses for Yixing hyung,” he said petulantly and Yixing laughed, his cheeks pinking and Junmyeon found himself leaning in, pecking him on the cheek before dashing away.

He flopped into the car, his heart pounding wildly, Elsa still belting Let It Go.

It was going to be a long day.

“So did you finally cave and tell Yixing exactly how you feel about him?”

Junmyeon wished he had chosen to eat his lunch at his cubicle instead. Why he chose to eat in the pantry of all days today, he would never know.

Baekhyun was sitting on the table, swinging his legs back and forth as he downed what must be his fourth cup of coffee that day.

Junmyeon was pretty sure he had seen at least three coffee cups stacked up on his table when he passed to get to the pantry. Perhaps this was what Baekhyun did on the days he did not get to see the hottie from the other department.

“You’re one to talk, Baek. Ask out the cute guy with the glasses yet?” he said, trying to divert his attention from the Aquaman lunchbox laid out on the table.

Why Aquaman merch had to be so obnoxiously bright blue, he would never know.

“I’m getting there. We shared a doughnut in this very pantry the other day,” Baekhyun crowed and Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

“Wow, a doughnut. Such development,” he snarked and Baekhyun poked him hard, nearly losing his grip on his coffee cup.

“What about you? Haven’t you been pining over Yixing hyung since last year? Have you finally made a move?”

“I haven’t been _pining_ ,” Junmyeon leapt to his own defence, scowling. “I was healing, Baekhyun. And besides, what’s not to say that Yixing doesn’t already have a boyfriend?”

Baekhyun snorted so hard his coffee almost came out of his nostrils.

“Please, hyung. I’ve known Yixing hyung for so long and I’ve never ever seen him make an _Aquaman_ lunchbox for anyone but you. And he made what? Mandu?”

“They could be store-bought,” Junmyeon muttered, though he already knew better. The dumplings he was biting into were way too good to have been store-bought frozen dumplings.

“Trust me. If Yixing hyung goes out of his way like this, he’s got a thing for you. He’s not a great cook unless it’s Chinese cuisine from his hometown.”

Junmyeon hated how Baekhyun was making his hopes rise in his chest.

He shook his head, putting the last dumpling into his mouth.

“Get back to work, Baek. We don’t have all day.”

When he pulled up in front of Yixing’s door later that evening, too early again, he could not help be remember Baekhyun’s words.

_He’s got a thing for you._

Swallowing, Junmyeon shrugged off his blazer and loosened his tie.

He could hear children cheering as he approached the door, knocking gently.

“Oh, hello! You’re early again!” Yixing beamed, his dimple winking at him. He had a young boy in his arms that turned to hide his face in his neck when Junmyeon smiled at him.

“This is Taehyung,” he said with a grin, stroking the child’s hair. “He’s very shy.”

“Daddy!”

A weight crashed into his legs and Junmyeon yelped, bending down to scoop his son into his arms.

Thankfully, Sehun was paint free today.

He waved a toy truck in his hands, grinning brightly.

“Truck, Daddy, truck!”

“Yes, it’s a truck,” Junmyeon smiled, kissing his forehead. “Is he ready to go?”

Yixing nodded, his smile drooping a little.

“His bag is in the cloakroom. I’ll go get it for you.”

He set Taehyung down and the little boy immediately ran off to a cluster of children who were now quiet and watching from behind the couch.

Junmyeon was a little unnerved by how they were staring at him but Sehun was oblivious, waving the toy truck around and making vroom vroom noises.

Eventually, one of them spoke up, a little girl with two pigtails tied with green ribbon.

“Are you Yixing hyung’s boyfriend?” she asked, precocious voice ringing in the air.

Junmyeon went red at once, eyes widening.

Before he could say a word, Sehun was nodding.

“Daddy wants to be Yixing hyung’s boyfriend!” he giggled and Junmyeon sucked in a sharp breath, mortified.

“Sehunnie!”

“What?” Yixing reappeared in the living room, clutching onto Sehun’s Spider-Man backpack, his cheeks pink.

“Sehun’s Daddy wants to be your boyfriend!” the children chorused and Junmyeon wanted the ground to swallow him up at once.

His face was burning so hot that he was not sure he had a face anymore.

“Is that true?” Yixing asked, his tone teasing. He had turned red too as he held out the backpack.

Junmyeon did not know where to look.

“I-, um.” His gaze darted all around the room, desperately searching for an escape route.

Yixing seemed to sense his unease, turning back to the children.

“Go back to your playing. Kyungsoo, you’re in charge. Don’t destroy the house. I’ll only be a minute.”

Yixing’s touch burned when he took Junmyeon’s arm, gesturing for him to set Sehun down.

“Go play with your friends for a little while, Sehunnie. Your daddy and I have something to talk about.”

Sehun looked up at them with big eyes, clutching his toy truck close to his chest.

“Are you going to give him kisses, Yixing hyung? My daddy likes kisses.”

Junmyeon buried his face into his hands, a strangled groan emitting from his throat. He could not remember the last time he had been so embarrassed.

Yixing smiled, nudging Sehun away.

“Just ten minutes okay?” he said and Sehun listened, running over to the children before Yixing was pushing Junmyeon outside, closing the door behind him.

“So you want to be my boyfriend?” The words made Yixing blush even as he said them and Junmyeon was only a little bit relieved that he was not the only one who was feeling shy.

“I-. It’s been a while, actually,” he mumbled, looking at the ground. Yixing was looking at him and it took all of his effort to look him in the eye when he called his name.

“I’ve wanted to be your boyfriend too,” Yixing confessed, scratching the back of his neck as if he was nervous and Junmyeon had never wanted to kiss anyone more.

Hope welled up in his chest as they stood there, just staring at each other.

“You told Sehun ten minutes, right?” Junmyeon asked, a little braver now after that confession. Yixing nodded, a little confused, not knowing where he was going with the question.

Junmyeon made sure he found out quickly when he pressed him against the wall, revelling in his gasp of surprise. His heart was thumping wildly in his chest when he leaned their foreheads together, his nose nearly brushing Yixing’s.

“Can I-?”

His whisper was cut off by Yixing tilting his head up, closing the gap between their lips.

The kiss was searing, turning his knees to jelly and Junmyeon found himself grabbing onto Yixing just to keep himself upright.

Yixing’s lips tasted like apple flavoured lip balm and were as soft and plush as he had imagined them to be. He wanted to kiss him forever if that were possible.

“Oh- wow,” Junmyeon murmured when they pulled apart, sure that he was as red as Yixing was.

The other man touched a hand to his lips almost in wonder and Junmyeon’s heart melted a little more.

“Are you free this weekend?” Yixing asked suddenly.

Junmyeon nodded slowly. Baekhyun would be more than happy to watch Sehun for a day if this was going in the direction he thought it was.

“Shall we go out to grab a coffee? I know this little café that has amazing cakes and excellent coffee, if you want to, of course.”

“Of course, I would,” Junmyeon replied, unable to stop the smile from climbing up his face. He did not know where he got the courage to but he reached out, taking Yixing’s hand and pressing it to his lips.

“It’s a date.”

Yixing’s flush was a delight to watch as it crawled up his neck and face, turning his pale skin a delightful pink.

“Daddy, it’s been ten minutes!”

The front door swung open and Junmyeon jumped back, nearly losing his balance.

Sehun stood at the door, clutching his backpack in one hand, pouting.

“Can we go now?” Did Yixing hyung give Daddy kisses?”

Junmyeon and Yixing shared a glance before Junmyeon picked his son up, throwing a wink in Yixing’s direction.

“He did, baby. We should be off now. Say bye to Yixing hyung!”

He did not wait for Sehun to ask, swiftly pressing a kiss against Yixing’s cheek before practically waltzing down the driveway to his car, his blood fizzing with excitement in his veins.

Yixing stood there, pink-faced and smiling as he waved goodbye.

Later that night, Junmyeon could not help the smile on his face as he read and reread the message on his phone.

_It’s a date!_


End file.
